counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Insertion
| Scenario = Hostage Rescue | group = Hostage Group | Terrorists = Phoenix Connexion | Counter-Terrorists = SEAL Team 6 | Workshop = http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=175459753 Insertion | Creator(s) = Oskmos }} Insertion (cs_insertion) is a community created Hostage Rescue map designed by Oskmos and featured in the Operation Breakout and Operation Hydra, available in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. The map was removed from the game files in update, but returned during for Operation Hydra. The map was added into the game in the update along with Austria, Agency, and Shipped. It was later removed in the update. Overview Insertion takes place in a large, open rural area next to a shore, with a complex of cottages located near the center of the map, where the hostages are located. The cottages are surrounded by a shore to the top side of the radar, two large, forested hills to the two sides, while a road runs across the right and the bottom side of the map. Insertion is unique because when the round starts, both teams will spawn in locations outside of the map - a hangar for Counter-Terrorists, and a garage for Terrorists. These areas are divided into a few zones by markings on the ground, and each one corresponds to a different insertion point on the proper map. 10 seconds after the round officially starts (after the freeze time ends), players will be transported to the respective insertion zones they selected by standing in one of the zones. Counter-Terrorists have four insertion zones on the outer edges of the map: a helicopter located in the Hostage rescue zone at the bottom of the map, two SWAT vans on the top and bottom parts of the road, and a boat located near the shore, on the upper-left part of the map radar. Terrorists have two insertion zones near the center of the map, two unmarked civilian vans, one parked near the barn, and another near the house. The buy zone covers the spawn zone and the insertion areas, granting players extra time to buy weapons and equipment. Unlike most Counter-Strike maps, Insertion is very open and very large. There are few defined pathways and the player can easily get ambushed from multiple directions, especially due to the complex geometry of the environment, with many trees and rocks providing cover for players. A very thick layer of fog covers the entire map, possibly for balance to ensure snipers would not be able to overpower enemies due to the unusually large size and openness of the map. However, when playing with bots, they are unaffected by the fog and they can clearly see enemies even at extreme ranges (on expert). Trivia *The map's location is likely Sweden as evidenced by the Swedish text on boxes and signs throughout the map. (e.g. labels on the helicopters in the rescue zone) : :* Added as part of the Operation Breakout update ; : :* Added fences/fallen trees/cliffs around the map to reduce the ammount of invisible walls. :* Added a small window above the backdoor in the barn. :* Added a big rock next to “''SeaRock''”. :* Minor gameplay tweaks. :* Optimized the villa (thanks to Glitchvid). ; : :* Added unique sounds for each spawn ; : :* Fixed buyzone bug in competitive mode. :* Updated overview map. }} Category:Community Hostage maps Category:Operation Breakout maps Category:Operation Hydra maps Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive removed maps